The Adventure in Chaotic Country
by El Ghashinia
Summary: Dibalik kekayaan yang ada, sebuah negara mempunyai suatu kegelapan dalam pemerintahannya. Monyet berseragam rapi duduk di pangkat yang tinggi, serigala berbulu domba tak akan terkira adanya./summary seadanya/AU/judul dan gendre belum tentu/semua kekurangan, dimaklumi sajalah/Chap 1 dalam sudut pandang Naruto, Chap selanjutnya bisa saja berubah/R&R?


**DISCLAIMER NARUTO :**

MASASHI KISHIMOTO

**WARNING :**

Sedikit Gaje, dimaklumi sajalah. Typo, dimaklumi sajalah. Teknik penulisan menengah pertama, dimaklumi sajalah. dan yang lainnya, dimaklumi sajalah. #plak

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Negara Ho, Kekayaan dan Kemakmuran berkembang di negara ini. Kekayaan alam yang belimpah dan dinikmati oleh seluruh penduduknya. Rakyatnya makmur, adil, dan sejahtera. Tidak ada otoriter, tidak ada krisis ekonomi. Yah, pastinya krisis ekonomi yang disebabkan karena tidak adanya Korupsi, Bersih dari hal yang bernama money politik. Negara yang makmur dengan kekayaannya.

Ah, hentikan omong kosong itu. Negara ini kaya? memang. Kaya dengan alam, beragam jenis hewan darat, beragam jenis hewan laut, beragam tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang bermanfaat tumbuh disini, dan banyak lagi. Tapi yang membuat negara ini lebih layak dikatakan kaya adalah, kaya oleh serigala berbulu domba, manusia hidung panjang, monyet berjas rapi, tikus berkeliaran dimana-mana. Dengan kekayaan yang melengkapi tadi, apakah pantas disebut negara yang makmur, adil, dan sejahtera? Bulshit.

Mungkin memang ada kemakmuran di negara ini. Tapi sayangnya, hanya dinikmati orang-orang tertentu. siapa lagi kalau bukan petinggi-petinggi negara dan pengusaha-pengusaha besar swasta di negara ini. Bahkan uang hanya berputar pada bos-bos besar seperti mereka. sedangkan rakyat? jangan ditanya. Kalaupun mereka ingin hidup makmur, di negara ini, sepertinya mereka harus mengikuti jejak para bos besar. Tapi itu hal yang keliru. Jika semua orang berambisi seperti para bos besar itu, seenaknya mengambil keuntungan dari orang lain yang bekerja keras sedangkan dirinya hanya duduk santai dihalaman rumahnya, sama saja seperti menghancurkan negara yang telah hancur ini-walaupun tidak kasat mata.

Lebih hancur lagi negara ini karena ketidakadilan hukum yang berlaku. Suap-menyuap biasa dilakukan saat dalam keadaan terdesak. Itulah money politik. Para petinggi yang tak peduli hukum ditambah Hakim yang tidak amanah-karena ada biaya gelap tersebut.

"Naruto? Melamun?"

Suara itu mengagetkanku, aku hampir saja jatuh ke belakang kursi. Sementara Si empunya suara sudah duduk disebelahku. Tak kusadari sama sekali, seperti hantu saja.

"Eh, tidak. Hanya melihat pemandangan." Aku mengelak. Mataku masih terpaku pada lampu-lampu kota yang terpasang dipinggir jalanan.

"Pemandangan menurutmu? Apa tidak salah? Hanya ada kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, juga gedung-gedung kaca yang menimbulkan globalisasi. Bahkan sekarang kau berada di salah satu gedung kaca perusak dunia. Jangan mengelak. Mengaku saja." Dia mendesakku. Wanita cantik namun tomboy disebelahku ini memang selalu bisa membuatku mengalah.

"Oke, aku melamun. puas?" Kataku mengalah. Untuk apa berbohong.

"Wow, seperti anak gadis saja. Siapa?" Tanyanya sambil mendekatkan kepalanya padaku. Sepertinya ingin tahu sesuatu. Jangan-jangan akan kembali mendesakku seperti biasanya.

"Siapa? Siapa apanya?" Aku balik bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Siapa yang kau pikirkan? Sakura-chan? Ino-chan? Shion-chan? Siapa, siapa?"

Selalu saja ingin mengetahui rahasiaku. Dia terus mendesakku dengan tebakan yang sangat melenceng dari apa yang tadi aku pikirkan. Negara dan Wanita?

"Tidak semuanya. Aku tidak memikirkan mereka." Jawabku.

"Benarkah?" Dia menyelidik. Matanya ia sipitkan tidak percaya.

Ya ampun gadis ini, sebesar apa sih keingintahuannya tentangku. Aku kerjai saja dia.

Aku menoleh padanya. "Ingin tahu?"

Dia mengangguk dengan wajah penuh pengharapan.

Aku menyeringai. "Bagaimana jika Teten yang sedang kupikirkan?"

Aku berhasil. Wajahnya memerah ternyata.

"Dasar Baka! Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin memikirkanku. Lagipula siapa yang mau dipikirkan oleh orang aneh sepertimu? Dasar Naruto bodoh."

Aku tertawa lepas, sangat lucu melihat Tenten memaki-makiku disaat wajahnya memerah. Dia semakin kesal melihatku tertawa, lantas memukul-mukulkan tinjunya ke bahuku. Pukulannya lemah, tidak terasa sakit. Aku terus tertawa hingga ia meninju kepala belakangku. Yang ini memang senjata andalannya, sakit sekali.

"Ittai itai itai.." Aku meringis menahan sakit dikepala belakangku. Mengusap-ngusap rambut belakang agar rasa sakitnya menghilang.

Sementara Tenten berdiri menyilangkan bahunya di depanku. "Rasakan itu." katanya sarkastik, mengepalkan tinjunya didepan badannya.

"Dan begitulah akibatnya jika terus memaksaku menjelaskan masalah pribadiku padamu. Lucu sekali ketika wajahmu memerah." Kataku masih menahan tawa, walaupun kepala belakangku masih sakit sedikit.

Buk! Hantaman kedua didaratkan dibelakang kepalaku lagi. Kejam sekali dia. Tapi aku masih saja menahan tawa, lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah. Kali ini karena dia marah.

"Sakit sekali Tenten ... Kau kejam sekali pada orang setampan diriku." Kataku dengan nada kesakitan yang dibuat-buat. Itu akan membuatnya marah.

Tinjunya hampir saja mendarat dibelakang kepalaku lagi, tapi kutangkis dengan mudah. Aku ini seorang keamanan, jadi ya mudah menahan tinju Tenten.

"Eiit .. tidak kena." Aku kembali tertawa lepas. Tenten hanya cemberut dan meyilangkan tangannya lagi.

"Aku pergi. Kau ini sangat meyebalkan." Katanya langsung pergi meninggalkanku diruangan kerjaku-dan tentunya aku masih tertawa.

Menyenangkan mengerjai Tenten yang juga selalu mengerjaiku. Jangan salah paham, aku tidak menyukainya. Lagipula Neji akan marah jika aku merebut Tenten darinya. Selain takut Neji marah, Neji adalah keponakan inspektur jenderal polisi di Negara ini, Tuan Hizashi. Bisa-bisa aku dipecat dengan tidak hormat olehnya.

Ditengah tertwaanku yang begitu menyenangkan, ponselku berbunyi. Mengganggu saja. Dengan segera aku mengangkatnya ketika kubaca nama yang ada dilayar ponselku.

"Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu, Kolonel?" Tanyaku lewat mic di ponselku kepada kolonel Kakashi.

"Bergegas menuju markas. Pasukan khusus akan segera dibentuk." Titahnya dengan nada datar berwibawanya.

"Baik,"

Tuut tuut tuut... Sudah terputus. sepertinya dia sangat sibuk sehingga memutus sambungan telepon seperti itu. Yah, aku harus bergegas juga.

...

Aku sudah duduk di kursi kemudi mobil patroliku. Tiga menit yang lalu aku masih berada di gedung kantorku. Seorang pengusaha? Ya, pengusaha kecil. Namun usahaku cukup berkembang besar, tapi tidak terlalu menonjol. Aku tidak terlalu berambisi mengembangkan usahaku lebih jauh. Takut menjadi seperti para bos besar yang serakah itu.

...

"Baik, semua sudah berkumpul. Aku akan memulai rapat ini. Silahkan duduk kembali."

Seluruh anggota disalah satu cabang markas terbesar, termasuk aku, duduk. Menanti pembukaan rapat yang dilakukan Kolonel Kakashi atau bisa disebut Komisaris Besar Polisi.

"Baik. Sebenarnya waktu kita tidak banyak untuk mentusun pasukan khusus ini. Jadi, langsung saja kita buka rapat ini." Kolonel Kakashi menghela nafas sejenak, menjeda kalimat yang akan dilontarkan mulutnya yang selalu ditutupi masker itu.

"Pasukan khusus ini dibentuk untuk memberantas aksi teror yang akhir-akhir ini terus mengancam keselamatan warga negara. Dan untuk pimpinan pasukan khusus ini, akan kuserahkan pada Naruto, Letnan Kolonel markas besar konoha. Naruto, silahkan berdiri."

Aku berdiri, tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk satu kali untuk tatakrama. Setelah beberapa detik duduk kembali. Kolonel Kakashi melanjutkan rapat kembali.

"Untuk asisten pimpinan, aku menunjuk Shikamaru. Mayor di markas besar konoha. Shikamaru, silahkan berdiri."

Shikamaru, dengan malas ia berdiri. Kebiasannya saat rapat seperti ini adalah mengantuk. Saat berdiri pun, tak ada senyuman atau sekedar anggukan. Hanya ada wajah mengantuk yang terpampang jelas dilihat oleh seluruh anggota pasukan markas besar konoha. Kolonel Kakashi menggelng pelan, lalu mempersilahkan Shikamaru duduk kembali. Tanpa sengaja aku lihat bibir Shikamaru menggumam sesuatu seperti, "Merepotkan." Aku jelas mendengarnya karena Shikamaru duduk disebelahku.

Rapat kemudian dilanjutkan dengan pembagian anggota di setiap pasukannnya. Yah, seperti biasa. Rapat ini selalu membosankan walaupun ini adalah urusan penting. Mungkin agar rapat bisa lebih menyenangkan, dipasangkanlah mesin karauke diruang rapat tersebut. Dengan begitu, seluruh peserta rapat akan dengan senang hati menghadiri rapat penting ini. Ah, sudah itu tidak penting dan tidak mungkin.

Setelah dua jam berlalu, rapat pembentukan pasukan khusus selesai. Pasukan khusu ini diberi nama Z3. Memang disetiap misi genting, tiap pasukan yang dibentuk selalu diberi kode atau nama aneh seperti itu. Sebagai simbol saja.

...

"Hei, Shikamaru." Aku memanggil Shikamaru yang berjalan tiga meter dariku sambil berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Apa Letkol?" Sahut Shikamaru dengan gaya khasnya, malas. Sambil terus berjalan karena tahu aku akan menghampirinya.

Langkah kakiku sudah sejajar dengan langkah kakinya. Aku menepuk bahunya. "Hei, Mayor. Panggilanmu boleh juga. Ohya, sekarang kau mau kemana?" tanyaku sedikit ingin tahu.

"Tentu saja ke lobi. aku ingin pulang." Jawabnya enteng.

"Kebetulan kalau begitu. Aku ingin berbicara dengan Paman Shikaku." Kataku membuat alis Shikamaru naik sebelah.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengannya? jangan-jangan kau adalah kekasih gelap ayahku." Tanya Shikamaru. Dan pernyataannya membuatku hampir jatuh terjungkal. Dia pikir aku ini apa.

"Jika aku memang kekasih gelap Ayahmu, kau harus memanggilku Ibu." Balasku bergurau. membalas gurauan Shikamaru yang membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah, Ibu." Katanya datar.

"Eh? Aku hanya bergurau Shikamaru ... Dasar mayor nanas." Aku berteriak pelan, sedikit kesal pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tertawa. Apanya yang lucu coba.

"Mayor nanas. Boleh juga."

"Eh?" Aku tidak mengerti, hari ini dia aneh sekali. "Shikamaru, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku sedikit khawatir.

Shikamaru menoleh padaku. "Aku hanya bercanda dasar bodoh." Katanya sambil mengataiku diakhir kalimatnya.

Langkahku terhenti, aku mengingat sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku lupa sesuatu. Nanti saja berbicara dengan Paman Shikaku, Titip salam untuknya dan Ibumu ya." Kataku sambil menepuk bahu Shikamaru.

Aku langsung berlari mendahului Shikamaru ke Lobi. Aku ingin ke rumah Paman Jiraya, mengambil persediaan senjataku disana.

...

...

"Astaga, Paman masih membuat bom berbahaya itu?" Tanyaku tidak percaya ketika didalam ruang kerja Paman Jiraya dipenuhi oleh bahan-bahan pembuat bom yang cukup berbahaya.

Paman Jiraya menoleh padaku, meninggalkan sejenak pekerjaan berbahayanya. "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang." Dia hanya menjawab sekenanya, toh pertanyaanku memang sekenanya.

"Memangnya untuk apa itu paman? Paman tidak akan melakukan hal berbahaya, kan?" Tanyaku was-was, takutnya Paman Jiraya bertindak yang aneh aneh dengan bom yang dibuatnya sekarang.

"Aku hanya membuatkannya untuk temanku. Aku harus melakukannya untuk balas budi padanya. Kau tahu sendiri, kan, aku tidak ingin mempunyai hutang pada siapapun. Hanya menjadi beban." Tuturnya sambil melanjutkan kegiatan merakit bomnya.

"Oh" Kataku. Aku lalu menghampiri Paman, "Mau aku bantu Paman?" Tawarku padanya.

"Boleh saja. Jika kau tidak takut tanganmu meledak." Katanya sama sekali tidak menginginkan aku membantunya.

"Bilang saja tidak boleh, Paman. Lagipula aku memang bisa merakit bom. Apa kau lupa, dulu pernah mengajarkanku, hah?"

"Kau ternyata tahu itu. Ini pekerjaan beresiko, Naruto. Jangan libatkan tanganmu dengan pekerjaanku ini, kau masih terlalu muda untuk melakukannya." Ujarnya yang masih betah dengan perkerjaan berbahayanya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku kesini hanya untuk mengambil persediaan senjata apiku. Dan aku sudah mengambilnya. Oke, aku pergi paman. Hati-hati dengan bom itu, kau terlalu tua untuk terus merakit barang berbahaya itu."

Aku keluar rumah Paman Jiraya-yang sekarang pasti merutukku karena mengatainya sudah tua. Selalu saja merasa muda. Dasar orang tua. Mobilku terparkir didepan teras rumah Paman Jiraya. Kali ini aku membawa mobil pribadiku, bukan patroli. Mobil patroli hanya digunakan untuk bertugas saja.

Baru saja sepuluh meter meninggalkan rumah Paman Jiraya, sudah datang mobil bergaya klasik berwarna silver menuju rumah Pama Jiraya. Mungkin itu teman yang dibicarakannya tadi.

...

...

...

"Berita Terkini, Markas Kepolisiam cabang pusat di Konoha Barat mengalami kerusakan besar akibat ledakan yang berasal dari Bom berskala cukup besar. Dua gedung mengalami kerusakan parah, belum diketahui adanya korban jiwa dalam peristiwa ini..."

Presenter berita itu membacakan informasi terkini dengan serius. Layar besar diatas jalan raya yang menayangkan cuplikan berita tersebut membuat jalanan seketika macet. Kendaraan umum maupun pribadi berhenti ditempat ketika para pengendara melihat berita tersebut.

"Apa ini? Kepolisian juga diteror? Bagaiman dengan rakyat?" Komentar salah satu supir bus yang ikut-ikutan menghentikan laju kendaraannya. Para penumpang bus ikut menimpali.

"Ya, Kepolisian kita itu lemah, Lamban, keamanan yang diberikan tidak menjamin. Bagaimana mereka mau menjaga keamanan jika mereka sendiri membutuhkan perlindungan?" Salah satu penumpang bus yang duduk paling depan menimpali pertama kali.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Bus itu menjadi tempat yang bising seketika. Para penumpang ikut-ikutan berkomentar dengan pendapatnya sendiri. Sebenarnya komentar mereka tidak bermanfaat, siapa yang akan mendengar komentar mereka di dalam bus? Adakah seorang saja polisi dalam bus itu? Tidak ada. Intinya, komentar tidak berguna. Yang dibutuhkan adalah tindakan.

...

"Cari barang yang mencurigakan. Barang apapun digedung tempat ledakan berasal. Lebih bagus lagi jika kalian menemukan bekas bom sebagai barang bukti ledakan ini. Baik, Laksanakan."

Pasukan Z3 dengan segera berhabur ke kedua gedung yang diledakkan. Mencari barang bukti yang bisa dijadikan penelitian lebih lanjut agar dapat diketahui siappa yang bertanggung jawab atas peristiwa ini. Aku dan Shikamaru juga ikut serta. Aku menuju gedung satu, sedangkan Shikamaru menuju gedung dua. Agar lebih efektif memimpin pasukan.

Gedung ini masih berdiri kokoh hingga lantai tiga. Lantai empat sampai tujuh sudah rapuh, sedangkan lantai delapan sampai sepuluh runtuh sudah. Kemungkinan besar bom berskala besar sengaja diledakan dilantai paling atas dan bom bersekala sedang sengaja diletakkan di lantai kebawah. Kenapa tidak langsung saja bom bersekala besar diledakkan dilantai paling bawah? Dengan itu, gedung ini akan mudah rata dengan tanah. Sepertinya pelaku sengaja tidak menghancurkannya, atau ini hanya aksi teror kecil saja?

Aku berada di lantai empat sekarang. Mencari bukti penting dibutuhkan keberanian. Kalaupun harus bertindak nekat, apapun caranya agar bukti itu ada ditangan Z3.

Tit .. tit .. tit ..

Suara samar-samar terdengar dibalik tembok yang sudah roboh. Aku mendekat pada sumber suara dengan hati-hati. Dalam teror semacam ini apapun bisa terjadi. Mungkin saja dibalik runtuhan tembok itu adalah Bom?

Sudah dekat, Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas. Aku mengangkat cepat runtuha tembok itu. Kutemukan sebuah ponsel genggam dibaliknya.

"Ah, kukira apa .." Gumamku.

Tapi tunggu, layar ponsel itu tidak menyala, tapi suara itu berasal dari ponsel tersebut. Aku segera meraihnya. Memutar ponsel itu, tidak ada sesuatu yang menunjukan bunyi itu berasal dari ponsel.

"Suaranya berasal dari sini, ah .. mungkin didalamnya."

Dengan rasa penasaran, aku membuka penutup bateray ponselnya. Dan yang terlihat adalah, Astaga .. Bodohnya aku. ini jebakan.

BOM!

Aku terpental kebelakang, terkena bom berkedok ponsel itu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

TBC atau END? Saya kurang tau.

Dan, Fic macam apalagi yang saya buat? Jujur, saya sedang dalam keadaan bingung dengan fic saya yang lain. Jadi pas megang keyboard malah tulisan ini yang jadi, gak tau kenapa.

Sengaja saya buat negara Ho atau Negara Api seperti halnya Indonesia. Kurang lebih sama. gak tau salah, gak tau bener. dan juga, ini ada unsur kepolisian, tapi saya bukan polisi. jadi apa-apa menengenai kepolisian disini Hanya berdasarkan informasi yang diterima. mungkin ada masukan?

Oke, segitu aja sih. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic aneh saya ini. Tinggal me-Review, urusan anda selesai. Heehe..


End file.
